


Not So Typical Love Song

by yeolissoft



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Sad Mark Lee (NCT), Tears, so many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: “The apartment was quiet, too quiet, the usual obnoxiously loud giggling and laughing missing. He wasn’t used to this kind of dreadful silence, normally pretending to be annoyed at his boyfriend’s bubbly behavior. So he should be glad about silence, shouldn't he?”Or: Donghyuck discovers the five love languages and decides to make sure Mark's pretty smile will come back.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 27
Kudos: 251
Collections: Love Dream 2020





	Not So Typical Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangchanhee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/gifts).



> Hey Ash!! c: I have not much to say, I just really hope you enjoy this fic (at least a little bit). The idea has been keeping me on my toes for quite some time and I think it turned out quite well. Happy Valentines day!!💌  
> \- anon 
> 
> Title from 'Alfie's Song (Not So Typical Love Song) – Bleachers
> 
> (written for Love, Dream - a nct dream fic exchange c: a huge thank you to the mods as well)

**Zero**

Something was definitely wrong, Donghyuck could practically smell it. 

The apartment was quiet, too quiet, the usual obnoxiously loud giggling and laughing missing. He wasn’t used to this kind of dreadful silence, normally pretending to be annoyed at his boyfriend’s bubbly behavior. So he should be glad about silence, shouldn't he? 

But that was the thing. Donghyuck was only pretending to be annoyed every time Mark giggled right into his ear just because of one absolutely silly joke, before draping himself all over the younger. Donghyuck actually loved it so much - loved him so much.

And god, he missed it.

Maybe it was his fault? He was sure Mark knew he was only teasing when he playfully pushed him away (and pulled him right into a bruising kiss two seconds later. There’s no way he could resist Mark Lee, just absolutely no way.) But what if he was secretly hurt by Donghyuck’s usual playful banter?

Immediately panicking he pulled out his phone, calling the first person he could think of.

“Yo, Hyuckie. What’s up?” Renjun’s scratchy voice greeted him. “Ew, are you sick?” Hyuck asked and the older snorted. “I am, do you care for me? Oh my god, are you worried?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. “No, bet Jeno and Jaemin are fussing over your poor sick ass anyway. You don’t need more empathy.” Renjun chuckled again. 

“Okay, what do you want? It’s almost midnight, why aren’t you sleeping?”

Donghyuck sighed, placing his phone on his lap, and turning up the volume. How do you tell your best friend that you can’t sleep because it’s too quiet? He chucked his thoughts from one sight to the other and sighed again. 

“Wow, two sighs in less than twenty seconds? I’m getting worried. What happened? Is Mark okay?” Renjun asked and he sounded so sincere, Donghyuck wanted to cry. Of course, he knew. Renjun knew all of his little habits and one of them was to get worried over little things. Thinking _so_ _much_ his thoughts started going in circles, making everything seem even worse than it actually was.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck said in a small voice, sucking on his bottom lip. (Another weird little habit Mark scolded him for quite often. _“It makes your lips dry and I’m the one kissing your pretty lips so please stop, please?” - followed by the irresistible puppy eyes Mark knew how to properly use to seduce him and in the process of this making him fall deeper every single time.. if that was even possible._ ) 

“Renjun, it’s so fucking quiet,” he mumbled, “Mark has been so distant the last few days and I’m really getting worried, you know? What if he’s sad, oh god, what if I made him sad? What if he’s going to break up and then I’m lonely and sad and heartbroken and-”

_“Lee Donghyuck!”_

Now, that shut him right up. His childhood friend calling him by his full name was almost as scary as when his mother did it. He gulped and then started biting on his fingernails. 

“He is not going to break up with you, okay? He is so in love with you it’s pretty disgusting.” Donghyuck stuck his lips out in a pout, ready to complain about Renjun being just as bad with Jaemin and Jeno, but then he continued talking. “You’re spiraling again. Maybe he’s just stressed with school. Isn’t this big film presentation also coming up?” Donghyuck made a small noise to show his agreement. “He might be overwhelmed.”

And maybe Renjun was right and Mark wasn’t going to run away from him the second he’d lay down beside him. Hyuck stared at his short bitten nails and frowned. 

“Yeah, no. I know what you’re thinking. You go lay down and snuggle with your boyfriend. Just tell him how you feel, sing him a love song or something,” Renjun chuckled, “he needs your love, trust me. _Ohhh._ ” And then there was rustling on Renjun’s end of the phone call. “Oh my god, Hyuck!” Donghyuck’s eyes widened as his best friend yelled, his scream echoing through the living room, and he scrambled to turn down the volume. “Shh, man. Mark is sleeping and he has classes in the morn-”

“Oh, shut up! I’ve got it. I’ve sent you a link, thank me later.” 

Donghyuck let out a confused little noise and Renjun chuckled lightly, sounding very much amused, and then another voice was breaking the silence between them, mumbling something in the background, clearly getting shushed by someone else. Both boys sounded very tired and not in the mood to listen to a minute-long phone conversation. Suddenly there was even more rustling and shuffling and then Renjun’s sickenly sweet voice dropped an octave deeper, calming down his sleepy boyfriends. Hyuck was about to tease but then an obvious kissing noise followed after and maybe, yes, he had heard enough. 

“Okay, good night.” 

No answer. 

“Nice, you’re not even listening anymore, right?” 

There was even more silence and then a sloppy kissing noise Donghyuck immediately wanted to delete from his memories followed, and he shook his head like it would help him shoo away the sounds his three friends were making.

“Ew, bye, and whatever link you send me, I hope it’s no porn ‘cause I’m really not into your weird kinky shit Huang Renjun.” 

And with that he hung up, shaking his head again and chuckling lightly. 

He might play around and tease his friends, but he loved them deeply. Standing up and leaving his phone on the couch table, he made his way to the bedroom. A small smile crept on his face as he slipped into the bed next to the comforting warmth of his Love. Mark was in deep sleep, not noticing anything around him. But he still hummed as if he knew Hyuck was there with him when the younger circled his arm around his middle. 

Right before he fell asleep the link Renjun had sent him popped up in his mind and he wondered what kind of crazy idea his best friend came up with again. He definitely wouldn’t sing Mark a love song and embarrass himself any time soon, no, he’d keep that idea for their wedding night. Closing his eyes, he snuggled closer to his boyfriend and filed his curiosity away for later.

♥ **\- Words of affirmation**

Donghyuck woke up to the sun peeking through the half-closed curtains and a cold and empty spot next to him. This was nothing new and he really should get used to it when both of them needed to tend to their daily schedules, but he still missed his beloved morning cuddle sessions.

After waking up properly, making his way through his morning routine, and drinking his favorite morning tea, he sat down on the couch. There were no classes today and Donghyuck was already getting bored with himself. Just when he was thinking about bothering Renjun again, the unread message reminded him of the special link he had received from the latter. 

“This better not be your kinky shit Huang Renjun, Sex can’t fix everything, _ohhh-_ ” 

He might have let out a noise very similar to the one Renjun had made the night before when he thought of it. Then a pleased smile formed on Hyuck’s face, skimming the title of the article he just opened.

_‘Chapman’s five ways to express your love/receive love - the love languages’_

Hyuck properly flopped onto the couch, turning on his tummy to read the article. In the end, he read the whole thing three times, carefully scrolling through the different descriptions of every section. Maybe his best friend was a genius! What better way was there to show your boyfriend all the love in the world and hopefully get him back to his usual, wonderful bubbly self?

His plan started a few hours later when his favorite person walked through the door.

Careful not to overwhelm him more than he already was, he slowly made his way towards Mark, kissing him on the cheek before wrapping his arms around him. 

“Hi, Baby, how were classes?” He only received a small hum as an answer. He looked so tired, Hyuck’s heart broke a little at the sight of his pale skin. “Is the screenwriting going okay? Do you need help? Chenle might be up for it, I can call him.” But Mark only waved his hand at him, clearly distressed at the thought of talking about school more than necessary. Donghyuck sighed, placing his chin on the older’s shoulder. 

“You know, I’m so proud of you, Markie,” he said, leaving a small peck on his jaw, “you’re doing so well, handling all the stuff all by yourself.” Mark’s breath hitched and one of his hands slowly cradled the back of Donghyuck’s head. 

“Oh, okay?” 

It was clear he didn’t know what to say to that, easily getting flustered by the sweet words, dripping with affection.

“And I’m here for you if you need me, yeah?” Hyuck placed a kiss right under his ear. “I want to support you in any way I can.” He left another kiss on his favorite place where he knew Mark liked it best. 

When he got no answer, he finally looked up just to see his boyfriend with a soft smile and soft pink blush spreading all over his pretty cheeks. Donghyuck grinned, placing a last kiss on his flushed cheek.

“You know I’m always here for you, right?” He asked and nuzzled his neck. Mark giggled softly and Hyuck mentally threw his fists in the air as he took in the wonderful sound he had missed so much.

“Yes, I do Hyuckie. _I do._ ”

♥♥ **\- Quality Time**

“Maybe you should skip classes today.”

Mark made a strangled little noise, only his hair sticking out of the fluffy blanket. Donghyuck smiled softly and patted the soft strands, letting his fingers run through them. 

“And maybe you should take a shower soon.”

He giggled when the older grumbled, creeping a hand from under his hiding place to pinch him in the side. He then finally threw the blanket away, looking at him with an adorable pout on his face. 

“Don’t wanna,” he mumbled, “I’ll just wear a hat to class.”

Donghyuck sighed, watching his boyfriend stand up, as he made his way to their wardrobe. This was _so_ not going as he wanted it to. He had planned a lazy morning in bed, a nice breakfast, and then maybe a drive to the beach afterward.

“You don’t even like film history! Skip, just once?”

His tone was whiny and probably very annoying. Mark grumbled again when he turned around. His skin was pale, dark shadows underneath his eyes and he did not like this tired look on him at all.

 _“For me?”_ Donghyuck tried again.

Now it was his turn to pout, not because he felt the need to be petty, he just really missed his boyfriend. Mark’s shoulders slumped and his face immediately softened. He must have known what was happening in his brain.

“Okay, but you’ll make breakfast.”

Donghyuck felt _alive_ and he grinned from ear to ear, jumping up to hug the older. 

“Deal.”

💌💌💌💌💌

They spent the day exactly as Hyuck had planned it. He sneaked in cuddles whenever he saw Mark’s face falling into a dreamlike state. This happened quite a lot and he caught himself wishing he would know what was going on in the other’s mind. But Donghyuck could feel how thankful he was for his presence and the distraction he was trying to give him.

They were walking along the beach, hands intertwined, when Mark suddenly stopped and stared right at the horizon where the sun was slowly starting to go down, turning the sky into a beautiful orange mess.

“Do you ever feel lonely?”

Hyuck’s eyebrows shot up, squeezing the older’s hand. He didn’t answer, the question didn’t feel like Mark wanted an answer. So he just stood next to him, eventually pulling the other’s hand closer to stick it in his pocket. They stared out at the sea for minutes and minutes, watching the sun go down.

And when they drove home, Mark still wouldn’t let go of his hand, clinging on him for dear life, an unspoken _“thank you for today”_ in the air.

♥♥♥ **\- Acts of Service**

By the time he decided to start his next little mission the sun had started to go down earlier and the temperature was so cold in the morning he had to take the bus instead of his beloved, rusty bike.

Mark had been so busy and he had noticed his stressed attitude, nose scrunched up, and shoulders tense, whenever he cleaned the apartment even though it was late and he was most likely very tired. 

It was not like Donghyuck never helped or did stuff himself, but lately, he had been a little busier with his part time job. This was about to change though because he took on another shift - a better one. He would now have more time and come home sooner. In Donghyuck's mind, this translated to ‘more-time-to-cuddle-my-boyfriend-time’, so he was overall more than happy with the current situation.

He was planning to clean the whole apartment, starting with vacuuming the floors, getting rid of every little piece of dust on Mark’s beloved bookshelf, and lastly, his most hated task - cleaning the bathroom. More than once had he had to motivate himself with the thought of an arm full of happy Mark Lee so he would keep going, face twisted in silent disgust. 

Hours later everything was as clean as when they first moved in. Donghyuck mentally clapped himself on the back and he was indeed very proud of the work he had done. He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv while he was waiting for his boyfriend to come home. He couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of Mark’s shocked face, eyes wide open and his mouth adorably forming a silent _‘Oh.’_ Donghyuck pressed his lips in a thin line, trying and failing to repress another giggle.

Out of all the things he had been imagining would happen, he didn’t think the first thing Mark would do was faceplant onto the couch, snuggling up to him as if he was about to stick his head under Hyuck’s shirt to hide from the rest of the world. 

“Hard day?” he whispered and tried to embrace him in a hug. He received a single nod, softly patting Mark’s soft hair to comfort him. “That’s okay, you’re home now my little cuddle monster.” 

Mark nodded once again and mumbled something, he couldn’t quite catch.

“Again, Baby? You’re so tired you can’t even properly talk now, huh?”

Mark propped up his chin on his tummy, looking up at him with a pout.

“I said, I still need to take out the trash and wash the dishes.” He seemed so unhappy and Donghyuck couldn’t wait to carry his Love to the bedroom so they could cuddle all night long. No one would need to finish any chores and Mark would finally be able to relax.

“Well, surprise, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck said, another giggle bubbling up his throat, “I’m sorry, but there’s no work left for you. I already did everything, so don’t worry about anything tonight.”

Later, when he was carrying his laughing boyfriend through the squeaky clean apartment to their bedroom, he felt himself being showered in grateful kisses. Mark didn’t need to say thank you, he wouldn’t even want to hear it. He just wanted him to be happy again.

And for the first time, he watched him falling asleep in his arms with a genuine smile on his pretty lips.

Donghyuck called success.

♥♥♥♥ **-** **Giving Gifts**

Now, Donghyuck really should have known what had been bothering his boyfriend for the past few weeks. And he felt so stupid looking back at all the dumb thoughts that had run through his head. 

It happened like this: 

Mark was standing at the kitchen counter, unhappily staring at the package of instant ramen he was about to open. Hyuck knew the older probably wasn’t in the mood for this kind of food but they had been so busy with university, no time left to go grocery shopping, so there was nothing else left for them to eat. And because Donghyuck didn’t want to see him suffer any longer (and he definitely considered himself a genius for the grand idea which had popped up in his mind) he sneaked off to their bedroom, putting on a hoodie and grabbing his wallet.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes babe,” he shouted, sighing when he only got a small hum as a reply and closed the door behind him.

He wouldn’t say he was a very cultured man but he was aware that the little cafe at the end of their street sold pancakes with maple syrup. It wasn’t even time for a breakfast dish but Donghyuck knew his boyfriend loved eating such things whenever he felt a little down - a little too stressed with life.

He ordered two huge stacks of take-away pancakes with an extra-large container of syrup they could later soak the soft food in. If Donghyuck knew how to properly cook he would make him a huge Canadian meal. He was sure his lover would appreciate it so much.

As promised, only a few minutes later, Donghyuck opened the door to their little apartment, throwing his keys onto the table on his left.

“Am home again.”

This time he got no answer at all, making worry bubble up in his chest. This has become a common feeling he had to deal with the last couple of days, as Mark always had a sad expression on his pretty face, immediately worrying the younger when he caught sight of it again.

“Baby?” he asked once again, wandering into the kitchen with the bags in his hands. His boyfriend was standing in front of the window, staring out at the dark clouds. He wasn’t responding, seemingly deep in his thoughts. So Donghyuck placed the take-away on the kitchen table, making his way to the older boy right afterward. 

“I am home again,” he softly whispered in the other’s ear, snaking his arms around his middle, “I brought you something, thought you might enjoy a little home.” Mark slowly relaxed in his arms, turning his face slightly to show a small smile, then the words seemed to register in his mind and Donghyuck felt him stiffen up in his hold. 

_“A little, uh, home?”_

His voice was so small, Donghyuck wanted to coo but he felt like it wouldn’t be appreciated at this very moment. So he just dumbly nodded, gently placing his hands at Mark’s hips to turn him around. 

“Yeah, I bought pancakes for us,” he said and waved into the direction of their wooden table, “with maple syrup to cheer you up a little.”

He was actually very proud of his idea and he was so sure Mark would appreciate it as well, so it was quite a big shock when the boy in front of him broke down in tears. Donghyuck’s eyes widened, feeling worry creeping up his spine once again, as he cupped the latter’s soft cheeks to wipe the flowing tears away with his thumbs.

“Sweets, what’s wrong? Please tell me, I’ll try to make it go away, I promise,” he whispered, tearing up when Mark wouldn’t stop sobbing, little hiccups leaving his mouth every once in a while. Hyuck was emotionally stressed, he didn’t know what was bothering the most important person in his life and it was starting to take a toll on him as well. Mark was suffering and Donghyuck was naturally suffering with him.

After a while, the sobs turned into soft sniffles. The older had buried his face into Donghyuck’s neck while he was crying, now clinging onto him for dear life, as he still tried to soothe his crying Love as best as he could. 

“M-maple syrup?”

Donghyuck almost giggled at the abrupt choice of words and pulled Mark impossibly closer to him, nodding in delight. 

“Yeah, so you’ll feel like you’re home in Canada, having breakfast with your parents.” And when Mark started sniffling again, his shoulder shaking in silent cries, a small _“Oh..”_ left Donghyuck’s lips. He really, _really_ should have known sooner. All the signs were there and it made so much sense, and here he was panicking about all kinds of other stupid things when it had been so clear what was bothering his boyfriend.

Mark was homesick, he just very much missed his home, missed his parents, probably missed his home city, and his friends. 

“Oh, Baby,” he sighed, placing a kiss on his head, and another one just because he felt like it. “I’m here with you, Love. It’s going to be okay.” Mark only bobbed his head up and down a couple of times, trying to show him that he had his attention. 

Hyuck continued holding him close and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and it felt like hours had passed when Mark finally shuffled a few inches away to look up so their eyes could meet.

“Thank you,” he said, whispering a sweet little “ _I love you._ ” right after. Donghyuck adored this boy so much and, _god,_ he was so in love with him.

He gently wiped his tears away and fondly smiled when he saw the small signature smile creep up on Mark’s pretty face. “I love you too, so much.” 

Later they were sitting at the table and he watched his boyfriend happily munching on his pancakes. He looked way better now, a little more full of life after finally letting out his hidden feelings. Still, there was a longing look in the older’s eyes and he would make sure to fight every single one of Mark’s demons so the beautiful eyes would shine again. 

💌💌💌💌💌

“Ah, Hyuckie,” Mark whined, “you’re poking my eye out.” 

Donghyuck shushed him and placed a little kiss on his jaw to apologize for his clumsy hands. He had them placed over Mark’s eyes, as they awkwardly waddled into the living room.

“I still don’t understand. Why can’t I just close my eyes and you reveal whatever stupid thing you planned?” 

Mark’s voice was scratchy and high and Donghyuck would have been annoyed if the older wasn’t looking so stupidly cute. He had just woken up and he was obviously not in the mood to move anywhere. (“It’s way too early Baby, why are you doing this to me?”)

“Ah, shush. You would have tried to peek, I know you,” he said, a soft smile on his face as he gently guided him to the couch. They both sat down and he had to repress an excited noise as he shared a grin with Mark’s parents.

Donghyuck had called them an hour prior, explaining to them what their son had been going through. They had been ecstatic and Mark’s mom couldn’t stop praising him for being so good to her little boy. They then came up with the plan to have a little breakfast/dinner date. Time Zones were a tricky thing but he had made sure to plan everything out so it would work out for all of them.

The laptop was now placed on a few heavy books in the middle of the table, surrounded by the same kinds of pancakes he had bought a few days ago. He moved his hands away from Mark’s face and gently smoothed out his tousled fringe. 

“You can open your eyes Markie,” he whispered, trying to prepare himself for the reaction he was about to witness.

Surely he hadn’t been ready. Mark stared at the table, then at the laptop screen, where his parents were happily waving at him, and lastly at Hyuck. For a second he was sure the latter would start screaming but then he sniffled a few times, quickly wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape.

He immediately placed his arm around his waist, trying to comfort him further but Mark only smiled at him.

Mrs. Lee’s voice then managed to get their attention. “Aren’t you adorable?” And Donghyuck only giggled at his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks. He then placed a plate with a pancake on his lap, leaned back, and listened to the family’s excited conversation, a fond smile on his face. 

Mark looked radiant, he hadn’t laughed that much in a long while, and for the first time, Hyuck knew the pretty smile would stay.

♥♥♥♥♥ **-** **Physical Touch**

From all of the things he had read about, ‘Physical Touch’ was the easiest thing to understand for him. Donghyuck’s love language has always been cuddling and showering his loved ones in his attention. And Mark was used to it, normally didn’t even spare a second glance when a possessive hand was placed on his thigh.

So he was a little confused when his boyfriend squealed loudly, almost smacking him in the face with his elbow, when he sat down behind him. Water splashed around them, nearly setting the older’s phone underwater. Donghyuck had been watching him in the bathtub for a few minutes, admiring his porcelain skin and the beautiful length of his back. He couldn’t help but want to join him, so he had. 

He placed his hands on his arms, trying to calm the boy down. Mark was still squirming, now sitting in between his legs, and things only began to make sense when he pulled his AirPods out of his ears. 

“Really, now?” Donghyuck scoffed, arms circling his middle, “AirPods in the bathtub?” Smirking slightly, he slowly began tickling his tummy.

Mark only pouted, wiggling in his strong hold, and squinting his eyes at him as he carefully placed them next to his phone. “Yeah, well I was trying to relax.” His voice went an octave higher at the end, slowly fading into giggles and he tried pushing himself away to the other side of the tub.

Deciding he would be nice to his Love today, he stopped tickling him, going back to leaving gentle pats on his soft skin. “And I just wanted to cuddle with you,” he said and started nosing at his neck, burying his face in the older’s hair. “Missed you today.” 

A few minutes passed and Mark finally started relaxing in his arms, sighing when 

Hyuck decided to leave a few soft kisses on his right shoulder blade. He smiled when the older took his hands, shyly playing with his fingers before placing his shower gel into one of his palms. They looked at each other for one or two seconds and then started laughing. 

“You’re so cute, Mark Lee,” he said, fondness thickly layered in his voice, “you have no idea how much I adore you, have you?”

The water around them erupted into small waves, as he shrugged and opened the bottle for him so Donghyuck could finally start. “Oh, I think I have an idea, Hyuckie.”

A sweet honey scent surrounded them, as Donghyuck hummed, getting to work, and gently started washing him. He made sure to be careful, resuming to place kisses on his shoulders and neck whenever he was done with a certain area.

“You think you do, hm?”

Mark nodded, laying his head down on the younger’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I do,” he whispered, _“because I adore you too.”_

His heart happily jumped in his chest, thumping so fast, he was sure Mark could feel it against his back. But Donghyuck didn’t care and, god, he was sure the other wasn’t doing any better. 

After he was done soaping up his skin he pulled him into his arms again. One question had been haunting his mind since the skype call had ended and he thought this could be the right moment to finally ask. 

“Hey, do you still miss home?”

Donghyuck’s heart sank, his smile slowly fading away when he didn’t get an answer for several minutes. It was probably less than that but it certainly felt very long. He was so sure he had made his boyfriend feel better. Already trying to come up with plans to try even harder, he didn’t notice Mark staring up at him. He had slightly turned in his arms, kind eyes now trying to get his attention.

“I was sad, yeah,” he whispered, a smile blooming on his face as Hyuck’s eyes widened a little at their sudden proximity, “but not anymore.” 

He smiled a little wider and Donghyuck shuddered when he suddenly felt a damp hand on his neck, trying and failing to pull him closer. Chuckling slightly, he closed the small gap between them and placed his lips on the other’s. The kiss was soft, a little wet from the water surrounding them, but he didn’t care as he gently coaxed Mark’s lips open with a thumb on his cheek to lick into his awaiting mouth. They kissed like they hadn't kissed in a long time and he felt himself falling in love with Mark Lee just a little deeper.

And if they stayed in the water a little longer than necessary and Donghyuck had to muffle Mark’s pleasured little noises with his left hand, no one had to know.

💌💌💌💌💌

“So you really don’t miss home?”

Donghyuck lifted his eyebrow, as his boyfriend was eyeing him with a funny look on his face. They were cuddling in bed, enjoying the afterglow of their little bathing session.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Mark only kept staring, shaking his head fondly and then placing it on the younger’s chest. He was sure the latter was listening to his heartbeat and the realization was so overwhelming to him, he had to close his eyes for a second to calm himself. And then Mark started speaking, his calm voice resonating through Donghyuck’s whole chest. 

“Why would I miss it when I always have it with me?” 

He looked up and actually had the audacity to laugh at the small confused sound that had left Hyuck’s mouth right after the bold statement. He was about to ask but got distracted when the older searched for his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing gently.

_“You’re my home, Hyuckie. I’m good as long as I’m with you.”_

Mark gently squeezed his hand again, pulling it up to him to leave a kiss on his knuckles, and when he looked into the other’s eyes Donghyuck knew what he meant.

Because Mark was his home as well.

💌💌💌💌💌

**From: Hyuck**

**__** _Open your door my lovely Renjunnie!!_

**From: Injun**

**__** _???? lol_

**From: Hyuck**

**__** _I was supposed to thank you later, remember?_

**From: Injun**

**__** _Idiot. No need to thank me_

**From: Hyuck**

**__**_Shut up and take my love <3_

**Author's Note:**

> (Donghyuck sings Mark a love song during their wedding night and he doesn't embarrass himself. Mark loves it. Duh.)
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeolissoft)


End file.
